Night Of Fun
by GreenAndPinkMatch
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, but Spencer wants to join them in some "fun" Seddie with Spam and Fencer.


**Sam, Freddie, spencer= Seddier**

** (A/N I have never written this kind of thing before so I know it's bad, but please don't flame me.**

**Warning- contains extreme depictions of sex and some curse words. Also contains a three some. )**

**(SPOV)**

Me, Freddie and Spencer were sitting on the couch in the shays apartment. One of them on either side of me. I was leaning on freddies shoulder and my hand was interlocked with his. He was, after all my boyfriend.

We go together not too long ago but we already have had sex. Carly was currently out of town, visiting her grandfather in Yakima so we took this chance to hang with Spencer.

We were watching a movie and it was really boring. I needed to occupy myself with something. I lean up and kiss Freddie. I start with soft slow kisses until it heated up to be more than that. We were soon making out. Spencer was gaping at us, we usually never even kissed in front of anyone.

"Uh, guys? Could you take that somewhere else?" He asks and Freddie shrugs. He picks me up and takes me to spencers room.

"Wait, don't do...that...on my bed." He says, thinking we were going to have sex. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea actually.

"Well...you could join us?" Freddie says and I turn to him, my mouth open in shock. What?

"Okay..." He says and they pull me to the bed. I tryed to protest but it wasn't working. I soon gave in and Spencer took my mouth to his. Freddie unbuttoned my plaid shirt and I slipped it off.

I was wearing a pink sink bra underneath and it clasped in the front. I was laying on the bed and Spencer and Freddie hovered me. Freddie undid my bra and I slipped that off too.

I sat up and pulled both their pants down. Both had badly tenting boxers.

"Someones excited!" I exclaim jokingly and they pull off their shirts. Now with them in their boxers only and me in my shorts only, they layed me back on the bed. Freddie started to kiss me and my neck and Spencer unzipped my shorts and reveled my pink thong. He rubbed my pussy with his hand, causing me to jolt up.

Freddie rubbed my breasts and moved down to suck one. Spencer removed my thong and started to finger me. Slowly but steadily he slipped his fingers in and out. He pulled away and plants a small kiss on my mound.

They both pull away from me and stand up, beside the bed. They remove their boxers. When their cocks sprang up I smiled. Freddie's was nothing new, I had already had sex with him therefor have seen. It but spencers... His was new. It was slightly bigger than freddies and was thicker.

Both cocks were hard and veiny. I take spencers cock in my hand and stricken it while sucking on my boyfriends cock. They both moaned and quivered as I tickled their balls and deep throated Freddie. He grabbed my head and pushed against me. I gagged and chocked but he didn't stop. I pull away.

"Now...you two can work on each other." I say and they give me a look.

"Im not gay..." They say and I shrug. All the better.

They hesitantly bring their mouths together and kiss. It turns to a feiry passionate kiss and they grope each other. Spencer leans over on the bed, sticking his ass in the air and Freddie positions himself at his entrance.

I watch as he penetrates him and all I could hear was moans and smacks as they hit each others bodys. I go behind Freddie and kiss his back and behind.

Soon Freddie pulls out because he is too close.

"Which hole?" Spencer asks Freddie and he thinks for a minute.

"Ass. You get pussy." Wait, they were going to do it at the same time?

"Uh, guys. I don't think I can take both of you at the same time..."

"You will be fine." They assure me and Spencer lays on the bed. His cock was standing straight up and I climbed atop him. I lowered my pussy onto his cock and it slowly slipped inside.

The feeling of spencers cock inside me made me gasp. It was a lot bigger than I thought. It stretched my hole. I lay down on Spencer and aim my ass in the air for Freddie. Freddie takes my hips in his hands and rubs my ass a bit. He aims his dick and slips it in.

It was a little painful at first. I felt completely filled with two dicks inside me. My huge boobs rubbed against spencers nipples as Freddie pounded into me. I was sure they could feel each others dicks through my skin inside me. Freddie spanked my butt and went harder.

"Oh! Oh...OH!" I moan and bounce on Spencer as result of freddies pounding.

"Shit Sam. You so...fucking tight!" Spencer calls and kisses me sloppily. I never thought Freddie would be okay with another guys penis inside me...

"Sam, OH OH! Shit! I'm gonna come!" Freddie calls out and pounds harder into me. Both penises came out and in of me fast, it felt so good.

I soon felt my ass being filled with warm come. Freddie pulled out and flopped on the bed. I sat up straight and ride spencers cock like a pro. A bit of freddies cum dribbles out of me and onto spencers legs. After a few minutes my vagina fills with his hot sperm. I get off and both of my holes drip with cum. I put my finger in and pull it out. I lick it clean of both their cum and smile.

"We should do It again sometime."

_**(That went too fast and sucked, I know. Please REVIEW! Thank you!:)**_ check out my other account mekaylawritethis for a bunch of good seddie storys, all rated T or lower.


End file.
